


Funny things

by LostOneHero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, this was just suppose to be agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Deceit has had enough, so he takes his existence in his own hand.





	Funny things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeeCeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/gifts).



> This was just suppose to focus on Deceit but shit happened.

Deceit made his way to the subconscious. Alone he was always alone wasn’t he. Never wanted only hated by everyone. Thomas didn’t need him, all he was to him was a liar. Thomas wants to be honest he was just in the way of that. He sat on the edge of the subconscious looking down into the void where everything gets forgotten. Where sides can go to die.

That is what he was told. He didn’t trust the guide of the subconscious, he rubbed him the wrong way. He didn’t need to say goodbye to anyone they already hated him. This would be their Christmas gift from him to them. He took a deep breath and jumped. It felt like scolding water burning him from the inside out. He deserved the pain…..

…….

The side crawled out of the abyss a black viscous substance dripped from his lips as his skin peeled away to reveal scales, his back erupted in a pair of wings scaly wings black on the outside and yellow on the inside covered in scales like his face, his nail popped off revealing black claws, his tongue split in two as his teeth fell out to grow a new sharper with fangs and venom.

He was lied to, he tried to get up but just stumbled to the ground again as his head exploded in pain. He felt horns grow in. Now he was a monster in and out. He vomited on the ground as he got up slowly this time trying to find balance. He looked at his reflection on the black pool, he hated what stared back at him.

………

How long has it been since that day….. Deceit really didn’t care anymore he learned to accept himself. He has shaved his horns short enough that he can hid it under his hat, his wings now his black cloak. The light sides that’s what they call themselves hate him for impersonating emotions oh wait morality now. How else could he teach Thomas that lying isn’t all bad? He wasn’t allowed to be himself around them.

Though the insults and harsh words still hurt, but it’s like a dull razor. He has grown some thick skin, and met the other so called dark sides. He was the odd one out looking like a monster, but they tolerated each other. Better then what he can say for the light side. His room has moved right on the boarder between the conscious and the subconscious, guess he had become the guard keeper.

He has made friends, like an actual friend with the guide. His name was Remy, and he is Sleep. Which actually makes sense why he can’t cross over to the conscious mindscape, but at least he’s kind. He has a inhuman feature too he just keeps it covered with his glasses.

……….

“Yoooo gurl, hey Dorian open up I’ve got plans for us today.” Remy was shouting and knocking on the subconscious half of Deceit’s door.

“I totally don’t reget giving to my name.” Dee yawns opening his door.

“You look like a trainwreck Dee, what happened?” Remy sighs pulling Dee over making him walk with him.

“Thomas hadn’t to hide a surprise party, and then I didn’t have to kick in and protect him because of course I’m not also self preservation, and guys can’t be creepy.” Dee sighed taking the coffee Remy summoned.

“Gurl it amazes me how you need to lie in everything.” Remy smiles counting 3 2 1 on his fingers until…

“I can tell the truth here, ugh it takes longer everytime.” Dee sighs rolling his eyes at Remy.

Remy hums. “Maybe it’s because you’re getting used to this place.”

Dee shrugs. “I dunno, anyways what are you planning?”

Remy smirks pointing to a man sitting under a withered tree. “Not necessarily me this time caught this guy walking through here like you when we first met.”

Deceit’s heart sank. “Oh….. Well this can’t do, but unlike you Remy I won’t lie to him. It’s the one thing I have a choice in here.”

Remy waved him off handing over a cup of hot chocolate. “Well I’ll be here when you’re done. Tell me all the deets of that eventful night.” The sleep embodiment walked off.

…..

Deceit approached the man cautiously. “Logan? What the fuck are you even doing here?”

Logan looked startled seeing Deceit of all sides here. He really thought that sunglasses person would come back to guide him. “I came here to disappear Deceit. I only get in the way when it comes to the others. They don’t need me anymore.” He looks close to crying.

Deceit laughs it’s hallow. “You won’t disappear here trust me I’ve already tried it. Besides they like you so why leave? I tried because everyone hates me.”

Logan blinks. “You tried? Oh……” Confliction fell over his face as tears slipped free. “Were we, did I….”

“Eh it was a combination.” Deceit plopped down next to Logan. “Side effect of it though is becoming a monster though granted I’ve learned to accept it, like have you felt a heated blanket being cold blooded it is life changing.”

Logan bit his lip trying not to smile. “So that’s why you look like that. Huh Roman said it was because you’re a dark side.”

“Nah those guys look normal none of them tried to off themselves.”

“Why do you say it so calmly?”

“Because I’ve accepted that I did it now I have monster features, you move on. I made a friend now, I can tell the truth in the subconscious rather then speak in opposites, and my room is soundproof now.”

Logan studies Deceit. “Thoes are wings not a cloak uhhhh.” He was flipping through note cards. “So you uh stuck to the aesthetic.”

Deceit giggled. “Stick to being you curiosity, er uh sorry logic now.”

Logan blinks getting up. “Ugh Patton doesn’t even slip up like that.”

Half of Deceit’s face turns to a blush. “Stop it I haven’t like interacted with you guys since Thomas was barely a teen.”

“I suppose I can let it slide.” Logan let’s his smile slip holding out his hand.

Deceit takes it getting up. “So still planning on going to the river?”

“Yes.” Logan replied blankly.

Deceit was taken aback. “What why?”

Logan frowns playing with his tie. “I just need something different. I just can’t handle this anymore maybe if I change then they will stop dismissing my ideas. Maybe they can stop making everything i say into nonesense.” He doesn’t let go of Deceit’s hand. “Could you Deceit…. uh be there with me when I go?”

Deceit’s frown deepens. “ Its Dorian, and if I can’t change your mind Mr emotional. I won’t let you be alone for this like I was.”

Logan’s grasp tightens as Deceit begins to lead Logan to the river.

…….

Logan studied the river like a child seeing snow for the first time pure awe. “Is this the river?”

“Do you see any other black sludge flowing in the mindscape? Yes it’s the river granted I came from the other side.” Pointing to the large cliff.

“You jumped I see. So how do I do this?” Logan crouched near the edge then standing back up straight he lost his balance.

Deceit wasn’t fast enough to catch him as he fell. “Logan!” Deceit yelled running after the man who was being taken by the current.

……

Logan felt like his entire being was just encompassed in pain and a feeling of regret bubbled up in his throat, or it could just me the fire in his throat. He managed to drag himself to the shore it felt like a eternity. His mind was racing what was he even thinking he was logic he was suppose to be smart. God everyone will hate him for this. He needed to get back and explain that he was sorry.

He threw up it was a black goo like substance as he felt blades try to claw their way out of his back. He was spitting out his teeth as sharper ones forced their way through. It felt like someone was pulling on his ears. His hands and feet both had their nails pop off and grow a new. His vision went black as he passed out.

…….

Dee managed to find and pick up the logical side. “Come on crybaby you’ll be fine. Just please wake up.” The deceitful side carried the logical side to his room where he then stripped him and placed him into a warm bath. He scrubbed off the blood and bits of flesh being careful of the new appendages. After this he redressed Logan with his clothes because the back had room for wings,and wrapped him in a warm blanket.

“Don’t wake up Logan. I’m not waiting to praise you.” Deceit hissed pacing his room.

……

A soft groan pulled Deceit’s attention as Logan woke up with a jolt. He was off balance that was the first thing he noticed. There was a weight on his back, and his teeth were sharper. Looking around he spotted Deceit who looked relieved that he woke up. “Dorian?”

“No” Deceit sighed in relief.

Opposites right Logan’s mind was slowly catching up as he got up. The blanket pooled around his feet as he looked in the mirror Deceit propped up. He will never hear the end of this from roman. His new songs looked like a blue stained window his ears were pointy, his mouth full of sharp teeth, and his nails pointed. He looked like a fairy from Roman’s room. “I look like a fairy. So everyone one who goes in changes differently. I need to research my new changes, and I need to research you as well Dorian. Fascinating they feel like glass yet bend like fabric. Dorian can you teach me to fly?”

Dee blinked forgetting how much Logan can ramble on when he is getting happily invested in something new. “No I can’t.”

“Great I’ll be back tomorrow I need to explain things about my foolish actions. Fascinating I feel more logically on this side does the subconscious dull what we are force to do? Possibly Dorian and tell the truth there. This was a great accident. Thank you Dorian.” Logan rambled on as he left.

Dee merely blinked.


End file.
